gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Darjeeling
Darjeeling (ダージリン, Dājirin) is the overall commander of St. Gloriana Girls High School's Sensha-Dō team and one of the supporting characters of Girls und Panzer. Profile Darjeeling is a third-year student from St. Gloriana Girls High School. She is the overall commander of her school's Sensha-Dō team and she operates a British Churchill tank. Appearance Darjeeling is a graceful and kindly girl of average height and build, with a calm and collected demeanour, blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes. She wears her blond hair in a French braid tied at the nape. Personality Darjeeling is well known for her calm and chivalrous personality. She has a great many personal mottos, most of which are lifted from famous poets, playwrights and authors. Two examples of these are: "No matter how fast we go, or no matter how many hits we take, I will never spill my tea." and "An Englishwoman abandons her morals in love and war" (a variation of the popular proverb "All's fair in love and war.") She's also shown to really like drinking tea, and is nicknamed after the Darjeeling tea (like all other "foreign-themed" characters in the show, she's actually Japanese) like most people in her school whose nicknames are based on different kinds of tea. She tends to use puzzling idioms a lot, some of which even Orange Pekoe, her trusted lieutenant and loader, and apparent best friend, can't understand. In the spin-off manga Girls und Panzer - Motto Love Love Sakusen desu!, she's shown to be very easily influenced by novels and media, going as far as to trying to recreate a scene in a love novel with Orange Pekoe and posing as a maid while offering a (horrendous) maid service to her teammates Orange Pekoe and Assam, as well as the Anglerfish Team, after being influenced by the popular anime line "Do you want a bath? Do you want dinner? Or... Darjeeling?". She's also shown to have a strong obsession of weird things as long as they're symbolically English, like eel jelly or "driving" a coach. She is also shown to be quite vague at times, such as asking questions like "what is lottery?" and referring an amusement corner as paradise. However, of course, these character traits may or may not be canon. Background Darjeeling accepted the invitation of Ooarai Girls High School to have an exhibition match by annihilation rules. During the match, she manage to defeat Ooarai but suffered heavy losses (only her Churchill survived). After the match, she complimented Ooarai's overall commander Miho Nishizumi as a worthy opponent by giving them some tea as a gift and told her that she was very different from her sister Maho. She said it was more fun competing with Miho than with her sister. Near the beginning of the match, she proudly said her motto "No matter how fast we go, or no matter how many hits we take, I will never spill my tea" to Miho, but during the match she dropped and broke her tea cup due to shock after hearing news that one of her tanks was defeated and another one suffered damage. This further signifies her shock and her respect for Ooarai's potential. Afterwards, she can clearly be seen watching and commenting on the tournament matches while sitting and drinking tea, along with her best friend Orange Pekoe. She always supports the Ooarai team, and also cheered for Ooarai before their final match with Kuromorimine, along with Kay, Alisa, Katyusha, and Nonna. Trivia *Her name is taken from the Darjeeling tea from Darjeeling district in West Bengal, India. *Her favorite flower is Blue Rose. *Her favorite tanks are the British Centurion and Challenger. *Her hair style is similar to Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne from Strike Witches. It's unknown if this was intentional or not as the common link was that Shimada Humikane was involved with both the Light Novel illustrations for Girls und Panzer and the main force behind Strike Witches as he wrote and illustrated the light novels. *She has a younger sister. *Darjeeling's birthday is the September 17th, the same date in 1944 as the start of the Battle of Arnhem, which was part of Operation Market Garden. *In the spin off manga, Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, she seems to be fond of imitating other people's actions. It is shown that she is a terrible cooker, as noted by the reaction of her peers and Oaarai's Anglerfish team. She is really good and lucky in games, such as table-tennis, arcade games like racing and fighting, claw machines, billiards, lottery, jackpots, card games, like poker, and many others, defeating Assam and Orange Pekoe in all of them. *She was the fourth person to kind of realise Katyusha's tactic against Ooarai, after Miho, Maho and Shiho. *Her favourite food is Fish and Chips. Gallery Darjeeling02.jpg|Darjeeling's picture from the official website. Servant-darjeeling.jpg|Darjeeling dressing up in a maid's outfit. 731614(1).jpg|Official Artwork. 20160623205151.png|Darjeeling in chapter 14 of the Manga; Girls und Panzer Ribbon no Musha|link=http://d.hatena.ne.jp/hanhans/20160623/p2 Morris Mk.I.png|Darjeeling & Pekoe watch the Ooarai vs. Anzio match. Orange Pekoe and Darjeeling in Ooarai uniform.png|Darjeeling & Pekoe in Ooarai uniform. Darjeeling and Rosehip.jpeg|Darjeeling & Rosehip on tennis court. Darjeeling Tea time at The pool.jpeg|Normal teatime in St. Gloriana. Darjeeling001.jpg Arjeeling.jpg|''Arjeeling'' - Darjeeling impersonating Assam DarjMaho.jpg|Darjeeling disguised as Guy Fawkes for Tankathlon 'Great Tankery Operation Costumes' BokoDarjeeling.png|Darjeeling's Boko Outfit. DarjeelingButterflyJS.png|Darjeeling's Butterfly JS Idol Outfit. DarjeelingElegantDress.jpg|Darjeeling's Elegant Dress. DarjeelingFoot.png|Darjeeling's Foot Outfit. DarjeelingHalloween.png|Darjeeling's Witch Outfit. DarjeelingMaid.png|Darjeeling's Maid Outfit. DarjeelingNightDress.png|Darjeeling's Nightgown. DarjeelingOfficeLady.jpg|Darjeeling's Office Lady Outfit. DarjeelingOoarai.png|Darjeeling in Ooarai's Outfit. DarjeelingScottish.png|Darjeeling's Scottish Outfit. DarjeelingSwimsuit.png|Darjeeling's Swimsuit. DarjeelingValentine.png|Darjeeling's Valentine Outfit. DarjeelingWedding.jpg|Darjeeling's Wedding Outfit. MusicalDarjeeling.png|Darjeeling's Musical Time. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School Category:Overall Commanders Category:Tank Commanders Category:Mononymous Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:Ribbon Warrior Characters